


Jack Harkness à la Recherche du Temps Perdu

by Ambrena



Category: Historical RPF, Torchwood, À la Recherche du Temps Perdu | Remembrance of Things Past
Genre: Literary References & Allusions, M/M, immortality hurts, who wants to live forever?
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jack, you've read Proust?” “Yeah… Erm, well, no. We dated for a while. He was really immature.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Harkness à la Recherche du Temps Perdu

**Author's Note:**

> Le whonivers ne m’appartient certainement pas, de même que la vie de ce cher Marcel.
> 
> Entre romance et poetry. Et vaguement science-fiction, étant donné le fandom d’origine.

« _Only in suffering do we realize beauty_.

-Yeah, yeah. Who said that?

\- Proust.

-You've read Proust?

-Yeah… Erm, well, no. We dated for a while. He was really immature.

\- You know, none of us know whether to take you seriously when you say those things.  
 **-** When you've lived as long as I have, you don't make anymore up.”

Jack and Owen, **Torchwood** , season 2, _« Dead Man Walking »._

 

« Comment s’appelle le garçon, là-bas ?, demanda Jack au contact de Torchwood qui l’avait emmené à ce dîner. Tu sais, celui qui a des yeux de biche ?

-Ah, je pense que tu parles de Marcel. Marcel Proust, l'asthmatique. Regarde-moi ça… Il est enveloppé de lainages comme un bibelot chinois.

-Marcel Proust ?!

-Oui. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis son nom d’un air aussi solennel ?

-Oh, rien. »

 

 

Mais dans la mémoire du Capitaine Harkness, de vieux cours de littérature terrienne venaient de se réveiller. Se pouvait-il qu’il soit arrivé à la même époque que ce grand nom de l’art littéraire français, sinon terrestre ? Étant donné les dates, c’était fort possible…

 

 

« Il n’écrirait pas des livres, par hasard ? s'enquit-il l'air de rien.

-Euh, oui, je crois. Il y a peu, il a publié un pavé en déclarant que ce serait le premier d’une longue série de six ou sept, je ne sais plus. Ca s’appelait La Quête de…. Attends… A la Découverte de…

\- A la Recherche du Temps Perdu.

\- C’est ça ! Tu l’as lu ?

\- Non, mais j’en ai entendu parler.

\- Ça m’étonnerait, ça a plus ou moins raté. Un critique a dit qu’il ne voyait pas l’intérêt d’un roman qui racontait comment un homme s’endormait…

-C’est vrai ? Eh bien, on peut dire qu’il n’avait rien compris, celui-là !

-C’est ce que Proust a répondu. Il peut être très cynique, quand il veut.

-Tu me le présente ? »

 

Charles emmena Jack auprès de son idole littéraire. Emmitouflé dans des lainages, Marcel se montrait vif d’esprit, prompt à la pique et fort de ses pointes.

 

« Marcel, je te présente le capitaine Jack Harkness. Jack, voici Marcel Proust. 

-Enchanté, fit Jack.

-Et moi, de même.», renchérit Proust.

 

Il croisa le regard du capitaine et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Quelques heures plus tard, ils se retrouvaient dans le même lit, chacun furieusement séduit par l’autre.


End file.
